User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Invictus Xeno Melchio
Invictus Xeno Melchio Skill 'Destructive Threat (Probable Def ignoring effect, 80% boost to Atk & hugely boosts BB gauge when attacking normally) 'Burst 'Aspros (18 combo powerful all non-dark elemental attack on all foes, negates all status ailments & adds Light element to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 18 BC) 'Brave Burst Dinah Streak (20 combo powerful all non-dark elemental attack on all foes & negates all status ailments, adds Light element to attack & boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Brave Burst Dusk Demon's Advent (24 combo massive all non-dark elemental attack on all foes, removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 24 BC) Skill Soul Blessed by the Gods (Adds status ailment recovery effect to BB/SBB & when White Armor is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Big throwback moment when I used to use him as a 6* during rainbow meta… now he got a 7*! Revealed to be one of the Six Armors created by the one and only Reis, he decides to unleash his wrath upon Lizeria. Also, don’t you think Melchio’s sprite is a bit… big? Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Melchio boosts Atk by 80%, which is a decent Atk boost from Leader Skill. It’s not the best, however. The best in the game is Hadaron, who boosts Atk and Def based on the amount of HP remaining with a base start of a 130% boost at max HP. Melchio also provides an innate 15% chance of ignoring Def, which is not much of a significant damage factor unless enemy Def really deems an issue. Most enemies tend to have more HP rather than have tons of Def. Additionally, this ignore Def relies on RNG in order to take effect. In fact, units like Zephyr, Lava, and Rize can provide an ignore Def that has a guaranteed chance of proccing. There really isn’t a point in carrying this effect when there’s BB/SBB that can do a far better job at doing so. Melchio also fills 7 BC when normal attacking. While this may be useful, most of the time, units are going to be using BB/SBB, which lowers the usage of this effect. There are better BB gauge effects to utilize such as BB gauge fill upon sparking (Zenia, Raaga, Chrome, etc.), which will net a higher BB gauge fill if sparks are handled properly. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Ever thought it was weird to see Sargavel and Melchio in the same 7* evolution batch when they have very similar roles? Melchio’s BB utilizes a 240% damage modifier, which is much lower than the average 280% damage modifier seen on most 7* units. Damage will be relatively low due to Melchio’s Atk being lower than the average 7* unit and low damage modifier. On the bright side, Melchio has very high type coverage thanks to his BB containing all elements but Dark. There will not be any instance in which Melchio will be dealing weak damage against enemies. On the topic of type coverage, Melchio also provides the Light elemental buff to all allies. This serves as a very great buff as units will not be dealing any weak damage to enemies with a Light elemental buff attached. Melchio also serves as a very effective anti-debuffer thanks to his ability to negate status ailments. This is one of the most essential buffs to have in a squad because status ailments are spread throughout the entire game. This also works very well with his Extra Skill considering it heals status ailments as well. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Melchio’s BB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which is much lower than the average 500% damage modifier seen on most 7* units. Damage will be relatively low due to Melchio’s Atk being lower than the average 7* unit and low damage modifier. This SBB essentially takes all of the aspects from Melchio’s BB and makes it better by adding another effect. This is the Def conversion buff. However, 30% Atk to Def is rather small compared to other Def conversion buffs. True, this conversion buff stacks with normal Def buffs (such as Kanon’s SBB, Elimo’s SBB, Tridon’s SBB, etc.), but it cannot stack with other conversion buffs that convert to the same stat. 30% is rather small considering there is Aurelia who can boost Def relative to 80% of units’ Rec. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Melchio’s UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage output will be relatively low due to Melchio's Atk being lower than most of the 7* units released thus far. Melchio heals and negates status ailments, which is nice, but not really necessary if Melchio can do it with his BB/SBB. It’s still a nice effect to use if the negation effect isn’t active. Melchio also provides 75% mitigation for 1 turn. While this may be good, it doesn’t last long. There are better mitigation buffs on UBB such as Aaron’s UBB and Elimo’s UBB. Both of those UBB have 75% mitigation buffs that last for 3 turns, unlike Melchio’s which only lasts for one turn. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Melchio gets to heal status ailments when using BB/SBB. This is great as his BB/SBB only negates status ailments, not cure them. Adding this effect to BB and SBB will fill the gap caused for missing the status ailment heals, which makes Melchio a full-out anti-debuffer. Melchio also receives a nice 20% boost to all stats with the White Armor, which is pretty amazing. This will give a decent boost to his subpar stats. Arena Score: 10/10 Melchio has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest ranking normal attack Drop Checks in the game. Melchio will be producing tons of BC thanks to the high Drop Check. As a lead, Melchio serves as one of the most efficient leads in the Arena metagame. His 7 BC fill on normal attack is enough for all units to fill their BB gauges with a sufficient amount of Drop Checks. Additionally, the 80% Atk boost is very nice to boost the overall damage of the attacks dealt by your units. Stats Score: 8/10 Melchio’s stats don’t look impressive when comparing him to other 7* units. Overall, he has balanced stats in the Atk, Def, and Rec department, but is not up to the standards of the average 7* unit. In terms of typing, my type preference for Melchio is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Melchio is one of the only units that cures status ailments on attacking BB and SBB, making him an effective anti-debuffing attacker. He is also efficient in that he heals status ailments using any of his Brave Bursts, which is rather uncommon with offensive anti-debuffers. Anti-debuffers are some of the most important units in the game, considering status ailments are spread throughout the entire game. Sphere Recommendations *White Armor & Heresy Orb *White Armor & Fallacy Orb *White Armor & Cosmic Dust *White Armor & Demon Striker *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Cosmic Dust Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 Melchio is revealed to be one of the “Six Armors”. What if there was a special faceoff…? Melchio vs. Duel-SGX! Who would win? Melchio Duel-SGX Comment below on what you think of Melchio! How do you use him in your squads? Is he one of your favorite units? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Leviathan Sage Elimo *Grave Carver Aaron *Archangel Aurelia *Immortal Beast Sargavel Category:Blog posts